


Two Linettes, One Book

by Doc_Ravenbe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Eorzea, Gen, ul'dah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Ravenbe/pseuds/Doc_Ravenbe
Summary: Rarakurzu Ven Bebekurzu is busy at his work in the records room of the Arrzaneth Ossuary,  when he gets interrupted by a lalafell looking for information and a person's whereabouts.





	Two Linettes, One Book

Steps rang out in the hallway. heading toward the records hall of the ossuary. Rarakurzu wiped his brow of sweat, four more stacks of tomes and scrolls needed to be put away. The thaumaturgy exams were beginning again and the novices were scrambling to prepare their mantras and spells, leaving the hall in disarray and the lalafell had already lost two of his mammets due to accidental castings. “Study hall is in two bells, so you’ll have to come back later.” Rarakurzu said sternly as looked up and saw his new guest. “You’re not one of the novices. Oh Seven Hells, not you.”

The lalafellan sultansworn stepped closer towards the desk. Rarakurzu Ven Bebekurzu sighed heavily as the dark skinned Paladin folded her arms. “I won’t take up your time.” She looked around with slight disdain, “I think you why I’m here.”

“If its your charity case, you’re out of luck. I’ve haven’t seen her since you dumped her here for lessons.” Rarakurzu pulled out a ledger. “Of course maybe you should check the back streets and the Colosseum, maybe you can find the gil she swiped from me, Linette #1.”

Linette Blanc flustered at Rarakurzu’s nickname. “That’s n-not my name! I came to find out why you really stopped her training and where she ran off to.”

Rarakurzu rubbed his temples. This was the third time this sultansworn had come in to question him this month about Linette Noir. The sultansworn had dragged her in one day, hoping Rarakurzu could be a tutor. Noir’s attitude proved to be a bit of a burden, though her interest in the shady deals that often roam through the ossuary from wealthy patrons kept her interested for a week. it was the tenth day, Linette Noir had fled and Rarakurzu had noticed some tomes were missing, and his coin-purse. It was a moment of brief peace in the records halls until Linette Blanc started barging in asking where Noir was.Every time he had given her a simple reason to shut down the questioning. “I don’t have time for this. The semester is at an end and I have inexperienced wizards and acolytes to nurture and babysit. Ones that want to study the tomes rather than study the blade.”

Linette scowled, “What do you mean by that?”

“The Pale Devil of the Sagoli, Mulamba’s devil child. Linette Noir She may have some magical talent but her other skills shine like a diamond in the rough. Take it from someone who has to live with all the hush talk and fear mongering my tribe has to deal with even stepping foot in Ul’dah. I know when someone prefers to punch something or stab it rather than blow it up with magicks.” Rarakurzu slide his finger down the ledger than smirked. “If you really want to find her. Maybe try the Coerthas Highlands.” He took parchment and wrote down some words before handing it over to Linette.”If you really want to chase her down that is. She seemed interested in Ishgardian knights of vengeance or some such thing. Now for the love of Thal, please leave. Oh and that book she took on Ishgardian Dark Arts was only one of 5 copies left after the rest were burned for heresy. I want recompense for that!” Rarakurzu smirked as Linette Blanc stormed off waving her hand.

Rarakurzu hoped that Blanc would leave him alone for a while now. Of course the truth of the matter was Linette Noir wasn’t in Coerthas. It was true that she stole a book on the Dark Knights of Ishgard and some of their techniques, it was true that she took several books and Rarakurzu’s coin-purse. However Linette Noir had decided to start up business in Ul’dah and begin her criminal empire anew in the city rather than flee into the freezing cold of Coerthas. Rarakurzu was one of her sources for Garlean wreckage that he had begin to salvage from Carteneau. The pieces he could not use would end up in her hands. He may have lost a coin-purse, but he gained a business partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Linette Noir belongs to Nuclear Wasabi (https://twitter.com/wasabi_nuclear)  
> Originally posted on Tumblr June 2018.  
> moved here in case the Tumblr purge destroys it which it shouldn't but you never know.


End file.
